coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Key Entity Extraction IV: Evagria the Faithful
Key Entity Extraction IV: Evagria the Faithful is the eighth song on the 2012 album The Afterman: Ascension. Lyrics This sinking warmth through obscurity Beyond the sweet in between where and what you're doing There is a view of an uncharted place Where you're the brunt of a joke and everyone's laughing I am not who I seem Who thought I could be The support you could lean up against when you need I'm the dark when you want The lights out at all costs This is mine, that is yours I'm the bricks in your wall. Goodbye forever, my darling Whether I was everything you thought I'd be or not I was a bad man to stop you girl from loving me. Goodbye forever, my darling Whether I was everything you thought I'd be or not I was a bad man to stop you girl from loving me. A yearning loss to silence me The struggle breaks the black and white, calling, transmitting The echo breaks, electric air Her pulse it stretches from never to everywhere. And from the other side she'll save me Her courage, strength & heart beyond I wish she'd stay mine but her place is in some other time. Goodbye forever, my darling Whether I was everything you thought I'd be or not I was a bad man to stop you girl from loving me Body separating, ascend and release This tragedy is all my fault Reaching, desperately to salvage any piece This tragedy is all my fault. This hurt wont go awayx8 And from the other side she'll save me Her courage, strength & heart beyond I wish she'd stay mine but her place is in some other time. Goodbye forever, my darling Whether I was everything you thought I'd be or not I was a bad man to stop you girl from loving me Goodbye forever... You won't be forgotten. Inspiration "It's easy to underestimate the concept of faith, until you need it for something. This track serves as the opposite to the one before, so from the conceptual side of things, it makes sense that Vic the Butcher and Evagria the Faithful are almost like Yin and Yang. There is a recurring theme of loss in this record, particularly the fear of losing a partner. This song came together after thinking about how I would feel if things had gone differently in the events recounted before, if something had happened to my wife that night or ever. When a person you love is gone, nothing else matters. The parts of life that seemed relevant or irrelevant even...they all get sucked into this overwhelming, encompassing sense of loss. " Story The tone begins to shift slowly and a warm light overwhelms him from above, as if the essence of all that is good is pulling him up and out of Vic’s energy. Now Sirius is being cradled by a new soul, one that has managed to transcend into the Utopia, having shed her human consciousness. This soul is Evagria the Faithful and she has come to rescue Sirius from Vic’s tight grip, bathing the Afterman in healing, positive light as he begins to settle into her expansive, intangible embrace. In her arms, he is able to glimpse the second level of the afterlife, where everything is ideal and incredibly peaceful. There is a soothing light, like a soft focus lens radiating all around, and Sirius, in his poor health, can’t believe what he’s seeing… and this is only a fragment of the beyond. The landscape of this new place is incomparable to anything he knows… abstract and beautiful in the sense that he just can’t understand it. One might call it psychedelic, but more so that it’s entirely incomprehensible and nothing has the same representation it has in the worlds he knows on Heaven’s Fence. This plane of the Keywork is wholly unique, differentiating itself from anything a human could perceive. It’s the culmination of perfect harmony and oneness, where need and desire no longer exist. Evagria projects faith and an all-encompassing field of vibrations, creating a perimeter around Sirius which keeps all the other souls out and protects Sirius. Evagria chooses to share with him the life she once lived, taking him along on a replaying of her own story. In this case, the events do not appear disheveled and erratic within the same maze Sirius has experienced with the other entities. Instead, they flow in clean, smooth succession like a river. Evagria is a truly good soul. In her living body, she was always strong and caring, taking care of those around her. She gave of her time through her career in social work, eventually adopting three at risk children on her own, from underfunded orphanages off-world. Evagria focused much of her life on raising them, ensuring they had every advantage in life, starting with a mother who gave them her time. When a political protest tore through her planet, Evagria was one of the first to volunteer at a local hospital to care for the victims, regardless of whether they shared the same views she did. She was unconcerned with petty disagreements and felt that times of collective human suffering were the ideal opportunity to bring people together through compassion. The pathways open up, trickling gently past Sirius and into the memory of a hospital room, years later, where Evagria laid surrounded by flowers, balloons, and cards pleading with her to ‘get well soon.’ Even when diagnosed with a rare bone disease mid-life, she never showed weakness; rather, she spent her final days comforting her friends and family as they watched her succumb to the devastating disease that kept her in tremendous pain. When she finally passed away, her children were left with a solid set of morals and an understanding that they would carry on the charitable ways of their mother. Evagria’s soul is spiritual and in line with the fair and honest side of humanity. Sirius observes that she is a good Samaritan and in this moment, she comes to act as Sirius’ savior from the souls who want him. But she can only hold the other entities off so long… Category:The Afterman: Ascension Category:Songs